inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Catahn's Guide to Farming Hero and God of War Gems
This is a guide for those not blessed by luck. As powerful and amazing as these gems are their drop rates are in the sub 1% range without any modifiers. Just to bring the Hero Gem to a 1% drop rate you will need on the order of 50k luck. How can you overcome this? By repeatedly killing the boss. Which at first glance is a tedious process. In this guide I will show you how to accomplish this fairly easily albeit it may take you some time to accomplish due to the 10 lives limit on hard mode. This guide is built for speed, not optimizing hard mode lives. Pre-Requisites Minimum Required Gear / Unlocks * All Accessory Slots Unlocked (Includes All 4, One and Two Star Accessory Slots) * Map Equipment Switch (Unlocks after 5th Equipment Slot is purchased) ** This will save you a lot of time. Do it. * Samurai Sword +1 (Hard Mode Drop, Level 9800) * Samurai Armor +1 (Hard Mode Drop, Level 9800) * (3x) Exp Gem +2 or better * (3x) Luck Gem +3 or better * (3x) Encounter Reduction Ring * (3x) Movement Gem +1 * Recovery Necklace Optional But Useful * Stat Point Gem. (If you have this, use it.) Sub-Optimal But Doable * Small Recovery Necklace If you are just starting Hard Mode and thus don't have the Samurai Sword & Armor +1 yet, then be sure to get the Steel Axe +1 (Hard Mode Drop) from the Axe wielding Rhino in Level 1000. This will save you stats that can be later converted into luck to improve your drop chances of the Samurai Equipment. Unfortunately this is mandatory and not optional. The quantity of Atk and Def stats provide by these two pieces of equipment eclipses any other piece of gear in the early game. Of course if you have progressed further and have a better instantaneous Atk and Def gear feel free to swap them out. There is a way to do this with the Small Recovery Necklace which I will describe below. But just know that you'll have a much easier time with the regular Recovery Necklace. Your Equipment Sets Equipment Set #1 (XP Set) * Weapon: Samurai Sword +1 * Armor: Samurai Armor +1 * Accessories: ** Recovery Necklace ** Exp Gem +3 or better ** Exp Gem +3 or better ** Exp Gem +3 or better ** Exp Gem +2 or better ** Stat Point Gem / Exp Gem +2 or better ** (1 Star Slot) Instant Encounter Ring ** (1 Star Slot) HP Gem +3 ** (2 Star Slot) Luck Gem +3 or better ** (2 Star Slot) Luck Gem +3 or better Equipment Set #2 (Running Set) * Weapon: Samurai Sword +1 * Armor: Samurai Armor +1 * Accessories: ** Recovery Necklace ** Encounter Reduction Ring ** Encounter Reduction Ring ** Movement Gem +1 ** Movement Gem +1 ** Stat Point Gem / Best Exp Gem ** (1 Star Slot) HP Gem +3 ** (1 Star Slot) HP Gem +3 / God of War Gem (once one drops) ** (2 Star Slot) Encounter Reduction Ring ** (2 Star Slot) Movement Gem +1 Equipment Set #3 (Luck Set) * Weapon: Samurai Sword +1 * Armor: Samurai Armor +1 * Accessories: ** Recovery Necklace ** Luck Gem +3 or better ** Luck Gem +3 or better ** Luck Gem +3 or better ** Stat Point Gem / ??? ** ??? ** (1 Star Slot) Luck Gem +2 or better ** (1 Star Slot) HP Gem +3 ** (2 Star Slot) Luck Gem +2 or better ** (2 Star Slot) Luck Gem +2 or better Equipment Set #4 (Quick Death Set) * Weapon: Dagger * Armor: Leather Armor * Accessories: ** Instant Encounter Ring ** Anything that doesn't increase HP or Def. (Seriously, you are intentionally committing suicide with this set) About the Luck set, you basically need to fill it in with the best Luck Gems you have. That said there really is no point in equipping the Luck Gems +1. Even the Luck Gems +2 have dubious value but it feels better to put them into the luck set. So if you happened to have better +Luck Gems, fill up those ??? slots. Otherwise just put whatever you want in there. The fourth set is for once a gem does drop and you want to quickly end your run. Farming The Hero &/ God of War Gems The Run # Set Kill Level 720 Boss using your. Nothing special about this fight. With the Samurai long sword you should be 1 shotting him. #* Invest half your stat points into HP and the rest into Luck. From here on out all your stat points go into Luck. (If you have a HP Gem +4/5 or a Hero Gem you can put all your stat points into Luck) # Set Run to Level 2300 and fight once (This is the level directly above the Zone 2000 Boss) #* You only need 20k luck to have 1% chance of the Dragon Rider Boss dropping the God of War Gem. This one fight gives a sizeable chunk of luck. # Set Kill the Level 2000 Boss # Set Run to Level 5200 and fight 2-3 times (Note: Same Level that the boss sits in) #* You should have around 50k Luck including gems at this point. Often times I had 50k luck of pure invested stat points. # Set Kill Level 5200 Boss # End the Run #* IF you were fortunate enough to have a Hero or God of War Gem drop (Or if you want to save that Kukri +1 drop so it will stop annoying you on future runs) then you will want to die to lock your gains. Simply equip the Quick Death Set and trigger encounters till your BP runs out. Then congratulations you are now the proud owner of a shiny new Gem. #* Otherwise simply return to the Title via the Menu and start a new game. I did tell you this Guide prioritizes speed right? #** WARNING: '''If you get a drop do not use this method. You will lose it. Overall you should get 10-12 runs in about 15~ minutes every couple of hours. If you still want to make progress in Hard Mode just save your last Life. Overall my personal luck was decent and I got 3x of both the hero gems and god of war gems within 8 cycles. That said I was super lucky with the Hero Gems which I saw 2x hero gems drop in 3 runs. So your mileage may vary. '''Small Recovery Necklace Users What changes here is that you MUST have a God of War Gem in order to make this guide viable. Otherwise the enemies / boss in Level 5200 will hit too hard forcing you to waste too many stat points on non-luck attributes. What you do is follow the guide above till you kill the Level 2000 boss then end the run. Once you have a God of War gem equip it and then kill the Eye Boss. Optimizations This is for what to do when you do get Hero and God of War Gems God of War Gems If you don't have any Hero Gems yet equipping one of these is incredibly useful. With nothing but your Samurai Sword & Armor +1, HP Gem +3 and one God of War Gem, you never need to invest a single stat point outside of Luck. Personally I equipped one over the Luck Gem +2 (1k Luck) even after I got a Hero Gem. Could just be a perception thing but I felt I killed things faster with it equipped. And as you've probably already figured out, speed is king for me. Small Recovery Necklace As mentioned before if you only have the Small Recovery Necklace you will need 1 of these in order to kill the Level 5200 Boss without losing too many Stat Points in Luck. Just skip steps Maxed God of War Gems Once you have all 3 God of War Gems simply skip steps 2 & 3 of the guide. There is no point to killing this boss as he won't drop anything else Hero Gems Equip these ASAP. Your running set only needs 1 of these (mostly for the HP). But your Luck and EXP Sets should take all 3. Because they are a 1 star gem they can go into your one and two star slots in your EXP Set without reducing the number of Exp Gems you have equipped. And at the very least they help you kill things quicker. Also useful if you forget to swap to your luck set before killing the boss. Their usefulness in your Luck set is obvious. Maxed Hero Gems Once you have all 3 Hero Gems, Congratulations! If you were supremely lucky and accomplished this before you maxed out your God of War gems go ahead and do that. With all 3 Hero Gems equipped you'll have about 3% chance of the God of War Gems dropping per run. Meaning they should drop quickly. Far more likely though is that you'll have maxed out the God of War Gems before you max out on hero gems. What now? Now that you have a full set of Hero and God of War Gems it is time make use of that sweet Luck to go farm Exp Gems, BP Rings, Stat Point Gem and such in Normal Mode. After completing my set I had incredible luck on my first run. HP Gem +5, BP Ring +3, and my first Exp Ring +3. Having a starting luck of 100k sure makes one hell of a difference. Not to mention the Samurai Sword & Armor +1 are way OP up until heaven. Hidden Bonus This same guide can be used to farm the Exp +3 gems from the Normal Level 5200 Boss. Just skip steps 2 & 3 of this guide as the Level 2000 boss doesn't drop anything useful. Congratulations. It took you time and repetition but not a lot of hard work to get full sets of the Hero and God of War Gems.